


💗Alternative Verse/AltV1

by GenxGenx



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenxGenx/pseuds/GenxGenx
Summary: Early  1993 - I got the memo. Which lead me to winning a contest. Today would be the day that I'd be going to meet L'andrew.





	💗Alternative Verse/AltV1

Early 1993 - I got the memo. Which lead me to winning a contest. Today would be the day that I'd be going to meet L'andrew.  
Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.  
I Was ushered quickly into a large office and from there had to give my name again, and the reason why I was here.  
"Take a seat - Mr Wood will be with you soon, Okay honey?"  
The assistant with wildly pretty Sea green eyes and a kinda julia robbers style reassured me.  
I thanked her and hurriedly took that plush seat and I waited..  
"Of course! So, how long have you been a fan?" The lady snapped me out o my thoughts there for a minute! - She seemed curious of me as I was of her.  
"Oh, well.. Since..".. I blinked and started again... "I've been supporting since the birth of apple - Didn't go to Shine tour unfortunately, sold out obviously, .. but I went recently the one where he dueted with Eddie and his boys - it was a fabulous night, quite the reunion!"  
I grinned remembering just a few months ago the phenomenals that hit the stage that night.  
it was a tender performance, spectacular evening with Soundgarden, Alice in Chains, Candlebox and the upComing supporting acts, Blind Melon and Nivarna.  
"Oh you lucky pup - Oh yeah, aren't they all so phenomenal?? Gonna be big as the beatles one day I'm sure! , and Andrew... Ooh.. he's so dishy! I say this, and he's my boss! "  
"yeah he really is! "  
I blushed as she nodded.  
"I couldn't get tickets to it though, completely sold out!" She laughed and winked.

AltVPart2.  
I waited and waited and waited.  
And it, really seemed like an eternity. Although it was not. It was only fiveteen minutes past the O clock.  
Not good to clock watch. 

My eyes surveyed the room. There were large framed pictures of Andrew and Mother Love Bone which covered one part of the wall, and a few photos of himself although smaller, scattered tastefully, close to the corridor when he too, went solo. 10 Photos of the phenomenal pearl jam,  
Alice In Chains,  
Tender We, The Dawgs, (A supergroup side project of Chris Cornells which pretty much broke straight through after Mother Love Bone parted, the bands theme, consisting of 12 members and 24 memories ) Soundgarden and CandleBox and all of the rest of his friends new and old, and other celebrities when he was at the Elton John Tribute in England with Kevin, Chris,Freddy, Shawn, and Regan.. only a few months ago, were all out on display. Noone was left out, The beauty of Andrew is, He never left any body out. Photos of all his blood family, Kevin and Brian with all their guitars. Ms Toni W. placed Regally in the centre because She was the Queen to all of this.  
Beautiful Large mahogany framed photos of Malfunkshun had a wall of their own. The band so close, so very close to his heart. Pretty intensely thought out displays.

The assistant kept working at her desk.

I saw the platinum single for Aplomb, which was of course after Apple, then the two moon men for the Eps LexiconX. And  
Elphih, in the very beginning just before going solo - He and his brothers achieved - Combi Rock - Combining Love Rock and Hard Rock. L'Andrew continued his beloved love rock and it progressed into bard /poet prog rock. A breakthrough in mtv solo artistry, with sometimes darker, visual emotions.- But mostly, open visual bursts of emotions. And with this came an introduction to this type of Combi rock. a short tour with Soundgarden and Metallica called " Fist Full of Feartre". A portmanteau word of theatre. There had been many,many achievements, even Outside of music, with River Phoenix, and David Lynch. Obviously, Andrew had credits in Co-writing the theme music for Lost Boys 2 - Exulted - with Shawn Smith on vocals. And you could never forget Singles in which brought another global success setting the forefront for Friends. A current project in which Andrew Was working on in Hollywood but he didn't like Hollywood and its rules all that much. So he came home. Ah, MTV Where continous Visionary and emotion in music was brought together by 1 man and his men.

AltV3  
Personally, my most loved album was His 3 grammy award winning 333 listed tracks - Linguistical Almanac, which was literally like a book of three hundred and thirty three songs, each one as strong as the last - The world In , A particularly heartfelt non vocal piano piece of music. Which he wrote for Twin Peaks You can still hear the baby beginnings of this on you tube, - heavenly music as he'd call it... Oh,! and also the theme for Twin Peaks - Go end - Over End- with Julee Cruise & Gerald Mccmaan on lyrics. (andrew could still write lyrical and sing for days of course , Chris was right, Andrew was still absolutely the lyrical genius even after his close brush with death back in 1990) and lastly the current album - Probably my absolute favourite solo album of all time .. 12 tracks on this,  
"My Etymological Mojo Explosion!!!!!" . In Short - Meme.😁 Years ahead of his time, and mind - intelligently injected humour with sass yet class, with certain songs maybe poking fun at certain media outlets when they began to say "Tender We, The Dawgs" was just a fad. Which was anything but that and Jeez, did that Modern Pretty Boy let you know that. 😂

Absolutely thought through

\- thought provoking groundbreaking stuff From all perspectives, experiences and situations.  
I looked at the clock again  
one of the verses from current album, meme was floating in my mind, "Indifference to me is the epitome of-"... 

Rough edges of anger pricked my soul when I thought back to some of the twisted media press yet was to be expected for a personality of that calibre. "Don't worry about it, Truth, LoveRock always wins. haha Love always wins you people ! and don't let anyone tell you any differently! " well that's what L'andrew and the crew always said and believed in.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminding you all -💗 Everything was as it is, apart from the loss.  
> And Ten still became major, Grunge still went ahead, Seattle went HUGE on the map. and Andrew got his solo career.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
